goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nani Pelekai Misbehaves At Golden Corral And She And Cobra Bubbles Get Grounded
Nani Pelekai was getting mad, and she called to Lilo and Stitch. Nani: Lilo! Stitch! Get over here right now! Then Lilo and Stitch came. Lilo: What is it, Nani? Why are you getting mad? Stitch: Yeah, what is it? Why are you getting mad? Nani: I want to go to Golden Corral! Can't we go there? Lilo: (firmly) No. Nani: Why not? Lilo: Because I said so, so did Stitch. You need to be on a diet. Nani: I don't care! I want to go to Golden Corral right now! Stitch: Shut up! Lilo: Jumba and Pleakey are going to open the fridge and get dinner. Jumba's Voice: Lilo. We have some bad news! We left all the food in the fridge for two days. Pleakey's Voice: Now their all rotten! Lilo: Well Nani. Do you know what this means? Nani: (happily) We get to go to Golden Corral! Lilo: That's correct! Just all of us! Okay? Nani: Okay! Then Lilo and her family went off to Golden Corral. When they got there, they went inside. Sonic: Hello. What would you and Stitch like to order? Lilo: Stitch and I would like some sushi and coconut shrimp with macaroni and cheese, please. Jumba: Me and Pleakley would like some steak, pasta, and cauliflower, please. Sonic: Okay, I will get them for you four! They got their food. Jumba: Wow! You know how to cook. Pleakey: That's a good meal you made. Sonic: Thank you. I do happen to be a great cook from experience. Many think i can only cook chili dogs, my all time favorite food, but I am actually a great cook. So Nani, what would you like to order? Nani: I would like some fish and chips, please. Sonic: Sorry, we're all out of fish and chips cause I accidentally burnt them all last night. Nani was shocked and mad. Nani: What? Is this some kind of joke? Sonic: Sorry, madame. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some steak and green beans instead. Nani: Why should I? Lilo: Because they're all out of fish and chips, would you like some steak and green beans instead? Nani started whining. Nani: (Kidaroo's voice) NO! I WANT FISH AND CHIPS! GET FISH AND CHIPS NOW! Lilo: Nani, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have steak and green beans or you can have nothing at all! Now look! Everyone's looking at us! Then Charles and Mary came. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE STORE, AND BUY SOME CONDOMS?! SO THAT WAY WE SHOULD ALL AT LEAST BE SAFE IF YOU'RE GONNA **** ME, SONIC! Lilo: (sternly) Nani! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO BUY SOME CIGARETTES TOO, BECAUSE I LIKE TO HAVE A SMOKE AFTER I GET GOOD AND SMOKE! DO YOU WANT TO **** ME SONIC?! Charles and Mary was now staring at Nani. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) JUST SAY SO! GO AHEAD! HERE! Nano pulled down her pants to moon Lilo, who put her hands over her mouth in shock. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) HUH?! GO AHEAD, SONIC! F*** ME! F*** ME RIGHT HERE IN GOLDEN CORRAL! YOU WANNA F*** ME SO BAD?! GO ON SONIC! F*** ME! F*** ME! Then Nani put her pants up and confronted Lilo. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) SO, YOU DON'T WANT TO **** ME! ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL THROW A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF YOU DO NOT F*** ME! She threw Jumba's phone at an expensive glass. CRASH! Jumba was horrified. Jumba: My phone! Sonic: My expensive glass! Jumba: Nani! Stop it now, or else we will take you home! Pleakey: Yeah! You already threw Jumba's phone breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Sonic: That expensive glass costs 96 dollars! Nani got very angry. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE!!!! Lilo And Stich: Oh no! Nani snatched Pleakley's coke can and spilled it at the floor. Nani began to attack the entire cafe. Lilo and Stitch ran out of the cafe to safety. Nani threw stalls over, and the patrons were killed. Nani pulled two stalls which caused Jumba and Pleakley to fall to the floor. Nani smashed three bottles, and she stormed in behind the stand. She aggressively threw a table at Sonic. Sonic started to bleed severely.) Sonic: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Nani threw bottles and cups everywhere, and she knocked the stand over. Violently she threw plates, cups, wine bottles and cans everywhere. Then Nani swung with a club, and then she threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Charles and Mary were horrified. Mary: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Charles: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Nani: (Kidaroo Voice) You two are not going anywhere!!!! (She injures them with tables.) Mary And Charles: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Outside the bar, there was a terrible mess, and Sonic had been placed on a stretcher. He had been badly hurt, and Lilo and Stitch had been hiding behind the bushes. The bar was wrecked. Inside the destroyed bar, Jumba and Pleakley picked themselves up. Jumba was shocked, and there was a mess of blood, wood, and glass. Jumba was furious with Nani. Jumba: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Nani! What the heck is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking cafe! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a lot of people! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! We are going home right now! Then Jumba stormed and confronted the crying Nani. Jumba: We are never coming back here again! Pleakley: Yeah, never! Nani: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Nani ran out of the cafe, crying followed by the angry Jumba and Pleakley. Nani: Wa(x8)! Nani ran to the police officer. Nani: Help! Help! Sonic is trying to f*** me! Jumba and Pleakley had finally paid the hospital bill for the Sonic's injuries. Cream: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Lilo and her family drove home. The angry Jumba was driving and Nani was crying. Lilo: Stop crying, Nani! I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Nani: sniffles But I told you I was sorry. Pleakley: You made us look like some sort of person definition in front of all those PEOPLE! Nani: I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. Jumba: Then why did you go outside to a police officer and say "Help! Help! Sonic is trying to F*** me!"?! Nani: I do not know. I'm sorry. Pleakley: If you're really sorry, then you'll understand why you aren't getting ANYTHING!! Jumba: You just cause a mental breakdown, there's fire around, many were killed and injured, now you're getting NOTHING! Stitch: Yeah, NOTHING! STUPIDHEAD! Nani: sniffles Well, now that doesn't really have any logical sense, Jumba and Pleakley, because I'm already being punished by not getting fish and chips. Jumba. Please, can we just go back and get steak and green beans? Jumba: NO!! You've just have your chance! Now you don't because you aren't getting ANYTHING! Nani: Well then can we at least pull up here and get some dinner? Because I like to be wined and dined after I've been f***ed! at the dashboard with her fists Lilo: Shut up and watch your mouth! At GNN News, Benjamin Cartman the anchorman had an announcement. Benjamin Cartman: Good afternoon, I'm Benjamin Cartman, and welcome to GNN News at six. And here what's breaking news this hour. Today's story is about Nani Pelekai who throws a mental breakdown at Golden Corral because she didn't get what she wanted. We'll take you there with Thomas. T, Tom, are you there? Can you hear me? Then his friend Thomas was present outside the wrecked Kiki's Coffee Hut and he explained to Benjamin. Thomas: Yes, Benjamin. I hear you loud and clear. Anyways, I'm outside at Golden Corral, some major incident has happened, Nani Pelekai didn't get what she wanted, as a result, she destroyed the entire resturant by throwing a mental breakdown because of her. Then Thomas went inside Golden Corral. Thomas: As you can see, the entire Golden Corral has been destroyed. All of the tables have been broken apart, and the counter has been destroyed, and all the bottles, plates, chairs, and window glasses made by Apple have been smashed, and Sonic has been severely injured by Nani. And with me to report is the assistant of the waiter of Golden Corral. Then Amy Rose came, feeling upset. Thomas: Madame, could you please tell me and everyone on GNN News about what happened? Amy Rose: Yes, Thomas. Thanks for asking. Well, Nani is throwing a tantrum because she doesn't get what she wanted. So she tried to throw a mental breakdown. There are no bottles and plates are served to sell from other people. Also, she pulled down her knickers to Sonic and said.... (Kidaroo voice) 'Go ahead, Sonic! Eff me! Eff me! Eff me right here at Golden Corral! Do you want to eff me so bad? Just say so!'. Now my boyfriend is injured and everyone's crying including Tails and Cream. Thomas: Well, thanks for the interview, Amy Rose. Amy Rose: You're welcome. Then Thomas was at the hospital to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: I'm outside with some two guests Charles and Mary, they are going to tell us the information about what happened. Stay tuned after this commercial break. After the commercial break, Thomas continued to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: OK, I'm back at the hospital with two guests. Charles, Mary, can you tell us what happened? Mary: Well, me and Charles went to Golden Corral to get lemonades, then I've seen Nani pulls down her knickers and said the F-word, and throws a mental breakdown at her younger sister Lilo. Charles: It's embarrassing how Nani says inappropriate stuff to other people. Then we tried to go out quickly! But she threw tables at us injuring us. Mary: She should be grounded by her younger sister, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley for saying inappropriate stuff. Thomas: Thanks for sharing, Charles and Mary. I hope that you're safe, and now return to Benjamin Cartman at the GNN News Studio. At the GNN News Studio. Benjamin was interviewing Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were in an angry mood. Benjamin: Thanks, Tom, I am joining the GNN News Studio by some visitors. Nani, her younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, do you have anything to say? Lilo: Yes, my older sister Nani didn't get what she wanted. Because of this, she asked me that Nani forces me to eff her so bad. Then she tried to throw a mental breakdown, this is so crazy! Nani: But Lilo, it's not my own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Jumba: Be quiet, Nani! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Jumba: You've destroyed the entire Golden Corral. Pleakley: And pulled down your pants. Jumba: And tried to get Lilo to f*** you. None of this will ever happen. Nani: I told my younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley that I'm really(x16) sorry, I even asked that we can go back to Golden Corral and get steak and green beans instead. But no, I'm grounded cause of her. Benjamin: As you can see, Nani is, and her older sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were made fun of at the the Coffee Hut, and Nani is sad because she didn't get what she wanted. Lilo: Don't worry, sir. When we get home, Nani is going to be grounded as well. Jumba: She won't go to Pizza Hut. Pleakley: She will not get an iPhone 6 when it comes out, she won't get a Wii U, neither 3DS or 2DS. Jumba: She will go to military school for a whole month. Stitch: Yeah, Stupidhead Nani shall go to military school and stay there for a month! And she will watch baby shows like Barney, Dora, Caillou, Doc McStuffins, and more. Lilo: Let's go, Nani. Then Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley walked off, and Nani was crying. Nani: Wa(x20) Benjamin went back to announcing. Benjamin: Well, that's for us for this GNN News, I'm Benjamin Cartman with the news at 6 PM. Have a rocking evening. Back at Lilo's House. Cobra Bubbles had arrived and he was indignant about Nani's misbehavior and was very annoyed at Nani. Cobra: Nani! I can't believe that you pulled down your pants and said..... Then Cobra pulled down his pants and exposed his butt at everyone, who was shocked. Cobra: (Kidaroo voice) "Do you want to eff me? Just say so! Cuz you can eff me! Eff me! Eff me right here at Golden Corral!. Then Cobra pulled his pants up and continued scolding Nani while everyone else was mad. Cobra: And you threw a mental breakdown there! Why did you do that? You know it's disrespectful! Nani: I told my little sister Lilo I wanted to have fish and chips. But no, she forced me to have steak and green beans instead. Lilo: You know you should be ashamed by us. Pleakley: We're not taking you anywhere. Jumba: Plus, no pizza for you, no Mario Kart Wii, no Xbox one, no Playstation 4, no vacations, and so on! Stitch: Yeah, and no hanging out with David for a month! Stupidhead! Cobra: I agree with Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, now go upstairs to your room now! Nani went to her room, crying. Nani: Wa(x40) This is so unfair! Cobra: You know what's unfair! Throwing the bottles and glasses at Golden Corral, that's why! Lilo: And Cobra Bubbles, you are grounded for a week for exposing your butt at Nani. Go to your room now. Cobra: Fine. I did not want to be in here anyway. Cast Katie as Nani Pelekai Ivy as Lilo Steven as Stitch Dallas as Jumba Kidaroo (or Joey) as Pleakley Young Guy as Sonic Julie as Mary and Amy Rose Princess as Cream Paul as Charles Wiseguy as Cobra Bubbles Eric as Benjamin Cartman and Thomas T. Tom Kidaroo as Angry Nani and Angry Cobra Bubbles Category:All Nani Pelekai Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff